<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>或許是夢 by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485572">或許是夢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 司千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他看著對方用疑惑的眼神離開，不自覺地用手指摩挲著下唇，彷彿在回味著那個吻，即使他不確定，那只是他的夢境，或是真的發生過。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>司千合集 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>或許是夢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或許是夢。司的意識載浮載沉，他能夠聽見外頭傳來細微的人聲，還有身旁的布料摩擦聲，眼前一片漆黑，他還沒睜開雙眼。<br/>他不確定自己是否已經醒來，或者還在夢境裡，但模模糊糊的，他感覺到自己的唇被人輕輕碰觸，接觸的皮膚是柔軟的，帶著濕潤的氣息，貼上的溫度的溫熱，司忍不住想追上那個吻，然而當他仰起頸子時，卻再也沒碰到任何物體。<br/>他猛然睜開眼，木屋的天花板出現在眼前，司眨了眨還有些模糊的視線，一旁的千空正綁著鞋帶，沒注意到他已經清醒。<br/>「早。」司朝著對方說道，雖然十分細微，但他還是看見千空的手頓了一下，不知道為什麼，可能只是一種直覺，他覺得在半夢半醒間發生的事情，大抵上是真的。<br/>「早。」千空看了他一眼後回了一樣的話，司用手臂撐起身體，半坐著目送對方踏出木屋，在千空關上門前，他又喊了一次對方的名字。<br/>「千空。」千空用著那雙琥珀色的眼睛望著他，司不禁笑了，不論怎麼想，方才的吻大概還是自己荒唐的夢，千空並不是會做這種事情的人。<br/>「嗯，沒事。」他看著對方用疑惑的眼神離開，不自覺地用手指摩挲著下唇，彷彿在回味著那個吻，即使他不確定，那只是他的夢境，或是真的發生過。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>